QuizUp
QuizUp is a free mobile app where people can test their knowledge in certain topics and play against other players. RapunzafanMSP found out about the app in early August, 2015, and told about it to her Wikia friends. QuizUp also has an internet version which is almost like the mobile version except that people can make topics. It is not recommended to make topics using a phone. Currently playing * PetStarPlanet - Slug Club Member (Finland) * Samantha (Rapunza) - Champion of Frozen (Minnesota, United States) * Draco - Basilisk Slayer (California, United States) * Inferno999 - Chimera (Melbourne, Australia) Inactive * blurryface - Beefcake (Massachusetts, United States) Topics These are the communities where PetStarPlanet is in. * Once Upon a Time - All magic comes with a price. * The Hunger Games - May the odds be ever in your favor. * The Hunger Games - Here's some advice: Stay alive. * Twilight - Your own personal brand of heroin? * Twilight Saga - Team Edward or Team Jacob? * Harry Potter Characters - Do You-Know-Who is who? * Harry Potter - This topic is perfectly normal, thank you very much. * Harry Potter Movies - The Boy Who Lived's big screen adventures. * The Lord of the Rings Trilogy - One does not simply... walk into Mordor. * Back to the Future - Where we're going, we don't need roads. * Frozen - Let it go. * How to Train Your Dragon - This is Berk. * YouTube - Ain't nobody got time for that. * Video Games - Introducing the modern day babysitter. * Video Game Characters - The princess is in another topic. * Mario Universe - It's-a-me, Mario. * Dragons - Never tickle a sleeping dragon. * Easter - Are you chicken? * Halloween - Trick or treat? * Christmas - Do they know it's Quizmas time at all? * New Year's - Old with the out, in with the new. * Riddles - Riddle me this... * Anagrams - Rearrange the letters to form new words! Fan-made * Rise of the Guardians - We're gonna have a little fun. * Tangled - Something brought you here..fate..destiny... * Sonic the Hedgehog - Blue Blur Speeds By... * Spyro* - Mess with this dragon, and you'll get burned! * Legend of Spyro Trilogy - About the three games in the trilogy. * Skylanders* - Bring your toys to life. * Angry Birds* - Don't steal our eggs! * MovieStarPlanet* - Fame, Fortune and Friends. * means that the topic was made by PetStarPlanet. Challenges PetStarPlanet is doing challenges in certain communities and will always start a new challenge in a different community when a challenge ends. These are the challenges PetStarPlanet has done so far. * YouTuber challenge - 15 days (August 14, 2015-August 28, 2015) * Gamer challenge - 30 days (August 29, 2015 - September 27, 2015) * Once Upon a Time challenge - 30 days (September 28, 2015 - present) Character "polls" These are the character polls PetStarPlanet started in certain communities and the placements. Twilight # Edward # Bella # Jacob # Alice # Renesmee # Seth # Emmett # Carlisle # Esme # Jasper # Rosalie # Charlie # Renee # Leah # Sam # Riley # Bree # Laurent # Marcus # Victoria # Aro # Jane # James (tied with Caius) # Caius (tied with James) Sonic Runners (Video Games, later Video Game Characters) # Shadow # Tails # Silver # Blaze # Espio # Knuckles # Amy (tied with Omega) # Omega (tied with Amy) # Metal Sonic # Rouge # Cream # Vector # Sonic (tied with Charmy) # Charmy (tied with Sonic) # Big Mario # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Kamek # Goomba # Waluigi # Nabbit # Birdo # Dixie Kong Characters of the week For more information, see QuizUp/Characters of the week. PetStarPlanet has one character of the week for seven series, from the following series: *'Monday:' Once Upon a Time *'Tuesday:' Harry Potter *'Wednesday:' Twilight *'Thursday:' The Hunger Games *'Friday:' Mario *'Saturday:' Sonic *'Sunday:' Skylanders/Spyro Category:Apps Category:Featured Articles Category:QuizUp Category:Games